Autobots
Autobots (オートボット, Ōtobotto) are one of the primary Cybertronian factions in the DC Universe. They usually find themselves defending the AllSpark, their own race and other species against the Decepticons and upholding justice and freedom throughout the galaxy. A generally heroic, honorable group, they tend to be dedicated to peace, and feel a need to protect other races from the Decepticons. As a result, they are usually Transformers who change into non-combat oriented alternate modes such as domestic vehicles, cars, trucks, or rescue vehicles. This is not always the case, however, as their ranks certainly contain ne'er-do-wells, malcontents, and unsavory types, and the necessities of war have led many to adopt more combat-oriented alternate forms. While the Autobots have usually found themselves outnumbered by the Decepticons, the Autobots have always had home-field advantage, having not only the humans' military support, but also having more places on Earth to fall back on, while the Decepticons are entirely unwelcome on Earth. Key concepts that repeat throughout most continuities are the use of the name Prime (or a variation thereof) to denote Autobot leadership, and the existence of an artifact of great life-giving power, usually referred to as a "Matrix", traditionally held by their leader. The collective noun for Autobots is an "exaltation". Their maiship known as an Autobot starship called The Ark. Iacon is also an Autobot-controlled city-state at the north pole of Cybertron. Iacon often is the planet's capital. "Few beings think of themselves as evil. Many justify their actions as good, even if they are not. But if you believe the 'good guys' would not harm any life-form, then you may consider me a member of that team." :—Gears, "Switching Gears". Known Autobots Here is a list of signature Autobots: * Alpha Supreme * Alpha Trion * Anomaly * Arcee * Autotroopers * Backstop * Blaster ** Eject ** Ramhorn ** Rewind ** Steeljaw * Beachcomber * Beta Supreme * Big Bang Prime * Bluestreak * Blurr * Blocker * Bombast * Brawn * Brainstorm * Broadside * Bulkhead * Bumblebee * Cameo * Catapult * Cerebros * Chase * Chromedome * Chromia * Crest * Crosshairs * Crosswise * Clear-Cut * Cliffjumper * Clocker * Cloudraker * Computron ** Afterburner ** Lightspeed ** Nosecone ** Strafe ** Supershot * Cosmos * Dai Atlas * Defensor/Gaia Guardian/God Guardian ** Blades ** First Aid ** Groove ** Heatrock ** Hot Spot ** Rook ** Skyfeather ** Streetwise * Delta Supreme * Devcon * Doubletake * Deadlock/Drift * Ariel/Elita-1 * Epsilon Supreme * Eta Supreme * Evac Prime * Fastlane * Firestar * Fisitron * Flood * Fortress Maximus * Front-Line * Gamma Supreme * Gears * Goldfire * Grappel * Grimlock * Guzzle * Hardhead * Highbrow * Hoist * Hot Shot * Hound * Hubcap * Huffer * Hyperion * Impactor * Inferno * Iota Supreme * Ironfist * Jazz * Jetfire * Jetstorm * Kappa Supreme * Kup * Lsndown * Leadfoot * Leobreaker * Macro * Meltdown * Metroplex * Mirage * Monsoon * Moonracer * Mudflap * Nominus Prime * Nova Prime * Omega Supreme * Optimus Maximus ** Ironhide ** Mirage ** Orion Pax/Optimus/Optimus Prime ** Prowl ** Hot Rod/Rodimus/Rodimus Prime ** Sunstreaker * Outback * Outsider * Overclock * Overhaul * Overload * Override Prime * Padlock * Perceptor * Pipes * Piston * Pitstop * Pointblank * Primus * Prowl * Pyro * Quickmix * Rack n' Ruin * Ratchet * Red Alert * Ripraw * Roadbuster * Road Hauler * Rollbar * Rotorstorm * Rover * Ruination ** Roadblock ** Thunderhead ** Topspin ** Twintwist ** Whirl * Safeguard * Sandstorm * Scattershot * Scoop * Scorn * Searchlight * Seaspray * Sentinel Prime * Showdown * Sideswipe * Sigma Supreme * Signal Flare * Signal Red * Silverstreak * Skids * Skyblast * Sky Lynx * Sludge * Slug * Smokescreen * Snarl * Sparkscape * Springer * Stakeout * Stiletto * Stockade * Strongarm * Sunstreaker * Sureshot * Superion ** Air Raid ** Air Wing ** Alpha Bravo ** Fireflight ** Powerglide ** Silverbolt ** Skydive ** Skyburst ** Slingshot * Swagger * Swerve * Swoop * Tailgate * Tap-Out * Theta Supreme * Threnody * Tracks * Trailcutter * Triage * Tripwire * Ultra Magnus * Valve * Victorion ** Dustup ** Jumpstream ** Pyra Magna ** Rust Dust ** Stormclash ** Skyburst * Warpath * Wheelie * Wheeljack * Wide Load * Windblade * Windcharger * Wing Saber * Wreck-Gar * Yoketron * Zeta Prime * Zeta Supreme Subgroups * Aerialbots * Autotroopers * Battlestars * Cyber-Ninja Corps * Cybertron Defense Team * Cybertron Elite Guard * Cybertron Intelligence * Cybertron Police Defense Command * Dinobots * Heliobots * Lightning Strike Coalition Force * Omega Sentinels * Omnibots * Protectobots * Technobots * Throttlebots * Torchbearers * Wreckers Gallery Recruitment Equipment History Synopsis See also External links *Autobots Transformers Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Autobots Category:Cybertronian Factions